Poppy's discoveries
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Nine things Poppy discovers about Branch during their relationship. Hey it's harmless one shot fluff for the most part but as many here now know I like fluff. Let me know if you'd like me to write a companion piece for Branch.


Just a harmless bit of one shot fluff. As some of my more regular readers will know I love to write fluff it makes me happy. Anyway, I don't own anything here I just borrowed the characters for a little while. I have dyslexia so please don't make comments on the spelling and grammar I do the best I can.

Poppy's discoveries.

Over the years since they had moved back into the original troll tree Poppy had discovered many things about Branch but there were nine discoveries which she had made about the one she loved which really stood out to the pink troll. The first thing Poppy ever discovered about Branch was that he had a talent for inventing, it ranged from small things to larger things. To be honest the Queen felt as though she should have really known about the blue trolls ability to invent things after all were else would all of the inventions she had seen in his bunker had come from? It had taken quite a lot of convincing before Branch had let Poppy see all of the inventions he had drawn over the years. The pink troll had found many of them which she felt could be of use to the trolls in their new home. It had taken a whole round of more convincing and begging on the part of Poppy before Branch had said he would at least make the inventions and see if they would be the help the Queen thought they would be. When Poppy had turned out to be right about how useful his inventions would be to their community the pink troll hadn't stopped grinning or teasing the other troll about it for a week.

Poppy's second discovery about the troll she loved was that with his colours and happiness returned Branch would sometimes make bad jokes or puns. These puns and jokes were often so bad that they would make Poppy and other trolls groan loudly, other times Branch would time them so well that despite the pun or joke being terrible they made the Queen and other trolls laugh. Despite the fact that a lot of the jokes and puns that the blue troll told were really bad Poppy was incredibly happy that at least now Branch made them. His attempts at humour even if they did fail spectacularly on occasion meant a great deal to the pink troll.

Her third discovery had come to light when Poppy had dropped into visit Branch's new pod on a whim. The Queen had found the blue troll sitting just outside his pod, strumming the strings of a very old looking guitar. "I didn't know you played guitar!" Poppy exclaimed without really stopping to think about her words before she said them.

As soon as she spoke Branch stopped playing, his head shot up, he looked at the pink troll for a few moments in absolute silence before saying very softly. "It's been years since I last played…My grandma use to teach me…I just wanted to see if I remembered any of her lessons any more. The answer to which I have discovered is that despite the years that have passed since I last picked up a guitar I do remember some of her teaching."

Knowing how much the loss of his grandma had effected Branch, Poppy walked over to him and sat alongside the blue troll before saying to him gently. "Well, if you'd like I can always teach you to play again."

The Queen wanted to sing with joy when Branch smiled at her and said. "You know I think I would like that very much my love."

The two trolls spent a wonderful evening together as Poppy started to teach Branch how to play the guitar again, the pink troll soon realised that the other troll was not only a fast learner but just as singing came naturally to him so too did playing the guitar.

The forth discovery was one Poppy ended up sharing with the rest of the snack pack as it occurred during one of their little low key get togethers. Branch had arrived at the royal pod with a large box, which he had taken to one side of the room to a table and opened up. Out of the box came a plate filled with homemade cookies all decorate with different colours of icing to look like flowers, this was followed by a second plate on which sat a vanilla and raspberry sponge cake. The whole snack pack came to see Branch's magnificent offerings to the meeting snacks, they all stared at them but it was Biggie who asked Branch as he devoured one of the cookies. "Were did you get these they are divine?"

"I made them." The blue troll admitted without even a second thought. The silence which followed this simple confession was absolute, Branch noticing the sudden quiet looked around at the sea of shocked faces and then asked with confusion. "What?"

It was Smidge who found her voice first and asked him. "You bake?"

Still completely confused by their reaction to the fact that he baked Branch gave the little yellow troll a nod and then said. "Well of cause I bake, I also cook, I lived on my own for twenty years of my life so I had to learn how to feed myself. Fortunately for me I had my grandma's cook books and books on baking so I was able to learn the basics from those and then I just went on from there."

"Oh…I see…It's just well…You've never brought any of your baking to one of our meetings before now."

Branch shrugged slightly at Smidge before explaining. "With all of the inventions Poppy's had me installing around the place, I haven't had much time lately to do anything more than just cook for myself but since I did have time before this meeting I decided to bake."

"Well I for one hope that you'll bring some of your baking with you next time because this is amazing!" Suki told the blue troll as she devoured a slice of the cake and helped herself to a second one.

Branch blushed. "I'll have to see what time I get. With things being so hectic around here and Poppy wanting me to install all sorts of my inventions all over the tree who knows when I'll get time to bake again."

Poppy made herself a promise that day that she would make sure that from now on Branch had time to bake, as she had to admit the other were right the cake and the cookies were the most wonderful things she had eaten in a very long time. The Queen couldn't help but want to eat more of them or picture Branch in the kitchen of the royal pod a small pink skinned and blue haired little troll sitting on the counter top as he taught him or her how to bake from his grandma's much treasured books. This was an image which filled Poppy's heart with delight, little did the pink troll know that many years later she would get to see Branch do exactly this with all of their children as they grew up.

The fifth discovery Poppy made about Branch turned out to be connected to the first one she had ever made. The pink troll was now well aware of the fact that the one she loved liked to invent and would spend a lot of time and effort drawing his inventions but she'd had no idea what Branch's drawing ability extended beyond this. Poppy had discovered talent for drawing more than inventions totally by accident, the Queen had been idly flipping through one of his normal invention drawing pads when she started to come across sketches in pencil of flowers, plants, berries, nuts, birds and bugs each with little notes about them next to them, these notes detailed all sorts of things from if they were toxic to things such migratory patterns.

Intrigued by the beauty and realism of these pictures Poppy found herself looking through the rest of the pictures in the pad, she was quiet surprised as slowly other trolls started to appear on the paper, they were still all rendered simply in grey pencil but despite this the Queen was able to identify most of the trolls Branch had drawn. The blue troll seemed to just draw any troll that caught his eye or any groups of trolls he found interesting. The Queen smiled to herself as she found pictures of the snack pack sometimes drawn together and sometimes alone. When Poppy turned over to the next page after a group picture of the snack pack minus Branch, something the Queen promised herself she would talk to him about later her eyes widened this picture had been coloured in unlike the rest and although the pink troll had never met Branch's grandma the Queen knew that this had to be Rosiepuff.

Smiling to herself Poppy turned over to see what might lay in wait for her on the next page. The pink troll nearly dropped the pad, as smiling up from the page rendered in full colour pencil was herself and Branch. They were sitting side by side on a branch, his arm was round her and the blue troll was kissing the top of her head, while Poppy sat looking out of the picture beaming with happiness. Instantly the Queen wanted to have this picture, she wanted to frame it and then hang it in her bedroom where she could look at it every day.

Poppy had unashamedly begged Branch to let her have the picture, at first the blue troll had been more than a little embarrassed about her discovering the picture and had been therefore unwilling to part with what he called his poor artistry. Poppy being well Poppy she just hadn't given up, she had kept right on begging Branch until eventually he had giving into her begging and given the pink troll the picture and just as she had wanted to the Queen had it framed and hung it in her bedroom where she would be able to see the picture every day.

The sixth discovery Poppy made about Branch was that he despite his protests when he had been grey the now blue troll really was quiet the romantic. Sure she had been there when he had helped Bridget when she was on her date with King Gristle but the Queen had been sure at the convinced that this was a one time thing. So when Branch's colour had been returned to him the blue troll's romantic nature had become very clear to Poppy. One of the things that her boyfriend had a tendency to do was to leave her little love notes all over the place and when the Queen had asked Branch why he did so the blue troll simply told her that it was because he wanted to take a little time each day to tell her he loved her. To be honest Poppy found this utterly adorable, unable to stop herself the pink troll had kissed the one she loved.

Their dates were always wonderfully romantic and because Branch was well Branch they were also thoroughly planned out with not a single detail left to chance. Poppy's boyfriend took her for picnics in the most scenic spots he knew of in the forest, Branch also took the Queen up to the highest branches to watch the stars and he would also cook Poppy meals for two which they would eat by candle light in his new pod. It was after one of these romantic home cooked meals that Branch had asked the one he loved to marry him and of cause Poppy had said yes.

The seventh discovery that Poppy had made about the one she loved was made one evening when they had been sitting in Branch's new pod on his sofa while they were talking about the blue troll's grandma. The once grey troll had just finished telling Poppy about some of his fondest memories of his grandma when suddenly in a very soft voice Branch had said to the one he loved. "I never knew my mother or father they died when I was very young…I didn't get time to ask grandma a lot about either of them…I know my mother was named Willow and my father was called Sky but that's all I know."

The princess found herself hugging the blue troll and saying softly. "I had no idea that you didn't know your mother and father at all…"

Branch shrugged slightly but returned the hug she was giving him before saying. "I don't even know what they looked like…I have to admit I've thought about asking some of the older trolls about my mother and father but at the same time I'm not sure I want to know…Sorry I shouldn't be talking to you about my depressing past."

"Now there you are wrong, I'd rather you talked to me about anything which is bothering you rather then storing up all the negativity and went grey on me. I promise you one thing you are not going to go back to being grey, I'm not going to let you do that." The determined note to the voice of the Queen had the blue troll hugging her a little harder.

"Thank you Poppy. I don't want to be grey again I rather like having my colours back and I like being happy again." Branch drew back from the hug slightly and smiled down at the pink troll in his arms.

As soon as the Queen noticed that the one she loved was smiling at her, Poppy smiled back and said to him. "There's that wonderful smile of yours that I love so much."

The blue troll withdrew from holding Poppy completely but still smiling he looked into her eyes and spoke to her. "There is one thing I do have of my families, something which I would like to give to you now we are engaged."

"Oh what's that?" The Queen asked him with curiosity.

The blue troll reached up and pulled out of his sapphire blue hair an engagement ring, it was a slim gold band topped with a sapphire the exact same colour as Branch's hair. "This has been handed down through my family for many generations and now it's your turn to ware it." Gently Branch took Poppy's hand into his and put the ring onto the hand of the one he loved.

Poppy looked down on the ring on her finger, the pink troll had to admit though it was an old fashioned ring in many ways it was one of the most beautiful rings that Poppy had ever seen. The Queen looked up from looking at the ring, Poppy smiled at the one she loved and said softly to him. "Oh Branch it's beautiful thank you for giving me such a lovely family treasure."

"I'm glad you like it my love." The blue troll said to her before he pulled the Queen in and kissed her.

The eighth discovery came on their wedding day, when Poppy and Branch were about to take to the dancefloor for their first dance together as a newly married couple. Knowing that the one she loved didn't dance very often Poppy was worried about their first dance, so she leant up towards her new husband and whispered to him. "I'll lead you through our first waltz so don't worry about it."

Branch smiled down at his bride. "I trust you so I won't worry."

Poppy beamed up at her new husband, then hand in hand the newly married couple went out onto the dancefloor together. As the music of the waltz they were to dance together started to play, Branch placed his right hand onto the Queens waist and took her right hand into his left. Then the couple began to dance, Poppy who had expected the blue troll to have no idea what he was doing, she was therefore amazed as Branch began to guide her expertly through the steps of the waltz.

The pink troll quickly looked up at the one she loved and found that he was watching her with laughter in his blue eyes. "You know how to waltz, why did you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Branch told her smiling softly at the Queen.

Poppy smiled back at him before saying. "Well you certainly achieved that goal my love."

"Well I do know how much you love surprises. Did you like my surprise Poppy?"

"Oh yes I loved it." The pink troll told her new husband with enthusiasm.

The smile on the face on the face of the blue troll grew. "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

The ninth surprise Poppy made about Branch was that her new husband loved to snuggle with her as often as possible. They would do so in the evening after all of their duties as King and Queen of the trolls were over and they would also spend part of their morning before they got out of bed snuggling too. Poppy had been surprised by this discovery, but she loved the fact that Branch liked to snuggle with her as she rather liked to snuggle with him too. Snuggling with the one she loved made Poppy feel happy, as well as very loved and she knew that the blue troll felt exactly the same way as her. Besides as far as the Queen was concerned Branch could do with plenty of love and a lot of hugging to make up for all of the love and hugs he had missed out on over the years. Poppy was happy to admit to anyone who might ask that if she could then the Queen would spend all of her time snuggling with Branch.


End file.
